Talk:Kick/@comment-5476777-20130701224428
I found out that WC's cant contribute and I am completely against that. 1) Yes there's a trolling problem and yes trolls are classified under "MAPOTI" (most annoying people on the internet) but seriously, you think that saying that WC can't comment will make a difference? They'll just make an account so what's that gonna do? 2) Why should we even CARE what they say. So what if they insult one of us. That person who got insulted should just brush that off because they are fabulous. And so what if they say that Kick is stupid. They're the ones missing out on the most amazing ship in the world! We're a family and we can overcome any trolls the internet throws at us. 3) There are tons of NON TROLL wikia contributes. Yes, a lot of them have made accounts and all but still, not all WC are bad. I believe that most people who CURRENTLY have accounts on here were origonally WC's. Just because theyre a wikia contributer does not mean theyre bad 4) Some people aren't allowed to have accounts. Maybe they're parents dont want them having an account on here or their computer malfunctions whenever they press sign up or something. Or maybe they can only get on from an iPod or something and they can't sign up (idk can u sign up from an iPod?). Think about that 5) We all have those days when we forget to sign in. We comment and look at it and we're like: OH NO! I DIDNT SIGN IN! See, they could get in trouble by accident! I dont know about you (I'm feeling 22), but I dont wanna have anyone get in trouble because they forget to sign in. 6) I come on from my phone sometimes. When I'm on my phone, half the time browser stops when I try to sign in. It doesnt work out. So I just comment as a WC, now I seriously wont come on at like all if I can't comment from my phone without a million software problems (yeah Im looking at you computer programers. THIS IS NOT A HARDWARE PROBLEM!) 7) Back to trolls: Need I remind you that one of the biggest and possibly worst trolls HAD an account? AnnieLove? Hello! WILL NOT STOP TROLLING 8) I dont know if there is really a setting to prevent WCs from commenting (I havent seen it on any of my wikis) but especially if it isnt, what can you do to stop it? Block them? You can change your IP adress if you want. 9) Is this rule on any of the other pages? Because on every other page, it seems like its only WCs commenting. That wouldn't be fair to them. Especially when theyre just saying stuff like "Love this episode!" and asking questions. They're not doing anything wrong so why bother stripping them of their right to comment. 10) I like having the option of being able to comment as a wikia contributer. Sometimes I want to say things but I'm too embarrassed to say them as my account (yes i said it. Im too embarrasessed *puts on sunglasses* deal with it). I like to be able to get advice without everyone knowing its me. 11) I JUST CAME UP WITH 10 POINTS ABOUT WHY WCS SHOULD BE ABLE TO COMMENT, THIS IS LIKE A MINI DEBATE OR AN ESSAY... yeah... bet no one read this